The increased use of large scale automated distribution centers in many product distribution channels has led to an associated increase in the use of complex conveyor belt systems which include conveyor belts of extended length and various types of rotary transfer tables which are used to transfer goods within the distribution center facility. In a typical application various goods, which can range from high value medicines or jewelry to a variety of consumer products, are typically stocked in bins in various locations and must be transferred within the distribution center facility for purposes of quality control, checking and shipment. These goods are typically loaded into tote boxes which are sealed to prevent pilferage and damage.
The tote boxes usually include projecting flanges having holes and integrally formed handles. The prior art seals used on tote boxes are usually of the type known as shackle seals which include a lockbody with an attached strap or bail. The strap passes through holes in the tote box flanges and extends around the outer edge of the flanges. An end of the strap snaps into the lockbody thereby forming a seal.
A disadvantage of prior art seals is breakage during transit as a result of stacking and unstacking of the tote boxes and random rubbing contact between tote boxes during transit.
In event of a broken seal the entire contents of the tote box must be checked for pilferage or possible tampering. This results in lost time which is costly and which can adversely impact delivery schedules.
In addition, the strap of the prior art strap seals may become ensnared in the conveyor belt equipment creating a jam condition resulting in potential damage to the goods in the tote box and unwanted down-time for the distribution system until the jam condition is cleared. Even in cases where the strap does not become ensnared in the conveyor system, the exposed strap may rub against exposed portions of the conveyor system, become frayed and break.
The prior art strap seals typically include a flag portion which carries informational data related to the contents of the tote box. In order to function properly, the strap portions are made flexible to facilitate bending around the edges of the tote box straps and as a result, the flag portions can fall into an area which is relatively inaccessible or difficult to read. In the event of a seal failure, the exposed flag portion may become lost and the entire contents and the intended destination of the tote box must be re-identified resulting in unwanted loss of time and added expense.
As a result of the various difficulties associated with the prior art seals used on tote boxes, there is a need for an effective, inexpensive and reliable tote box seal.